Rainbow Theatre
1930 September 29, 1930 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Opening Night - Gala Evening) December 1930 Taken over by Paramount and renamed “The Paramount Astoria” 1932 February 8-14, 1932 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (FILMS: I Take This Woman & Finn & Hattie. Live - Percival Mackey, Norman Long, Pep Graham, Johnny Nit, Miss Topsy) February 15-21, 1932 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (FILMS: Man of the World & The Conquering Horde. Live - Miss Terry's Massed Troupes of Juvenile Artistes) February 22-28, 1932 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (FILMS: Honour among Lovers & The Common Law. Live - Giovanni, McRae & LePort, Al Manda, Nellie, Bogdanny's Comedians, Castella, Chiquitta, Andy, Mlle Gondin) February 29-March 6, 1932 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (FILM: The Unholy Garden & City Streets. Live - Vivian Foster, The London Six, George Mozart, The Rego Twins, The Worth Brothers and Nina, Godowsky & his Boys) May 29-June 4, 1932 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (FILM: Up for the Derby & 70,000 Witnesses. Live - The Ohayo Trio, Eddie Windsor, Ford & Seagrave, The Paramount Astoria Orchestra) 1933 March 13-19, 1933 FILM: Sleepless Nights March 20-26, 1933 FILMS: The Sporting Widow & One Way Passage Live - Rich & Galvin, Sanger Brothers, Nora & Peg St John, Anton & His Band March 27-April 2, 1933 FILMS: Say it with Music & Blonde Venus May 8-14, 1933 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG FILMS: I am a Fugitive & Hot Saturday Live - Gilbert & French, Grace Hartington, The Three Aberdonians May 15-21, 1933 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG FILMS: Night after Night & For the Love of Mike Live - The Four Musketeers, Sametini, The Godowsky String Quartet May 22-28, 1933 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG FILMS: Just my Luck & Madison Square Garden Live - Morris & Cowley, Van Dock, Diana Clare, The Godowsky String Octette May 11, 1937 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Evelyn Dall, The Ambrose Orchestra) August 29, 1938 Finsbury Park Empire, London, ENG (Fats Waller) November 27, 1939 Taken over by Oscar Deutsch's Odeon chain of cinemas February 6, 1949 Sunday Symphony Concert with RCP conducted by Sir Thomas Beecham 1955 25th Anniversary week of classic films: Main Feature film was All that Heaven Allows starring Jane Wyman & Rock Hudson, supported by: September 26, 1955 FILM: All about Eve September 27, 1955 FILM: The Blue Lamp September 28, 1955 FILM: A Night at the Opera September 29, 1955 FILM: The Cruel Sea September 30, 1955 FILM: A Foreign Affair October 1, 1955 FILM: The Road to Singapore All films featured Louis Mordish on the Compton Organ. On the actual anniversary day, 29th September, Sir William Manchester (formally Alderman Manchester) who opened the theatre, attended the Astoria to watch Jack Hawkins present long service awards to members of the staff, from the stage. December 7, 1956 (Tommy Steele & The Cavemen. Tommy Steele's UK stage debut) 1959 Duke Ellington Band, Cyril Davis All Stars (with Alexis Korner & Nicky Hopkins) 1960 January 24, 1960 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Sarah Vaughan, Johnny Dankworth and his Orchestra) April 4-9, 1960 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Eddie Cochran, Gene Vincent & The Wild Cats, Vince Eager) May 16, 1960 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Conway Twitty, Freddy Cannon, Johnny Preston) October 1, 1960 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Miles Davis) October 18, 1960 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Jimmy Jones, Mark Wynter, Michael Cox & The Hunters, Brook Brothers, Dean Rogers & The Maruaders, Janet Richmond, Johnny Wiltshire & The Trebletones, Tony Marsh. Kenny Lynch) October 30, 1960 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Connie Francis, Cyril Stapleton Showband) 1961 January 12, 1961 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Dave Brubeck Quartet, The Joe Harriett Quintet) February 19, 1961 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (June Christie) April 7-12, 1961 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Percy Duff Show with Pan Yue Jen, Bill Pertwee, Teddy Johnson & Pearl Carr, Arthur Haynes, Marguerite Pattern, Ballet Montparnasse) May 21, 1961 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Vincent, Adam Faith, The Echos, Peter Gordeno, Dave Reid, Chance Gordon and The Roulettes) October 5, 1961 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Adam Faith, John Barry Seven, Dave Allen, David Macbeth, Desmond Lane, Johnny LeRoy) November ?, 1961 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Temperance Seven, The Mudlarks, Joan Small, Michael Cox, Bert Weedon, Tommy Sanderson & The Sandmen) 1962 March 17, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Four Freshmen, Kenny Baker, Matt Munro, Jeri Southern and Danny Williams, Gerry Mulligan Quartet) April 1, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Count Basie & His Orchestra, Lambert, Hendricks & Ross) April 14, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Nina & Frederick, The Twotones, Joe Church, The Harmonicords, Daisey May & Seveen, Malcolm Mitchell & His Trio) May 5, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Louis Armstrong & His All Stars, Gerry Brown's Jazzmen) June 1, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Shirley Bassey, Nelson Riddle Orchestra) June 9, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Erroll Garner) October 7, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (George Shearing, Joe Williams, Sarah Vaughan) November 24, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00. Johnny Mathis, Ted Heath & His Orchestra) December 2, 1962 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Dave Brubeck Quartet) 1963 January 12, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Duke Ellington Orchestra) February 23, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“Jazz at The Philharmonic” with Ella Fitzgerald, Oscar Peterson Trio, Roy Eldridge Quartet) March 30, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Cliff Richard & The Shadows, Alan Randell, The Vernons Girls, Patsy Ann Noble, The Trebletones, Frank Berry) May 4, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gerry Mulligan, Dankworth Orchestra) May 12, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Ray Charles & his Orchestra) May 13, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Nat King Cole, Ted Heath & His Music) May 24, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Commonwealth Day Concert) September 28, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Sarah Vaughan, Count Basie & his Orchestra) October 2, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Erroll Garner) October 18, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Jimmy Jones) October 19, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“The Greatest Record Show of 1963” with Brook Benton, Dion & The Belmonts, Timi Yuro, Lesley Gore, Trini Lopez, Ken Thorne Orchestra, Jerry Stevens) October 30, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Connie Francis) November 17, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Stan Kenton & his Orchestra) December 24, 26-28 & 30-31, 1963 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beatles Christmas Show with Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas, Rolf Harris, The Fourmost, Barron Knights with Duke D'Mond, Tommy Quickly, Cilla Black) 1964 January 1-10, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beatles Christmas Show with Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas, Rolf Harris, The Fourmost, Barron Knights with Duke D'Mond, Tommy Quickly, Cilla Black) January 18, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Tommy Dorsey Orchestra with Frank Sinatra Junior, Hellen Forest, The Pied Pipers) February 17, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG ("Your Lucky Stars Show" with Joe Brown & his Bruvers, Heinz & The Saints, The Crystals, Johnny Kidd & The Pirates, Daryl Quest, Mike Preston, Al Paige, Kevin Kirk, Manfred Mann) March 21, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Ella Fitzgerald) March 30, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Cliff Richard & The Shadows, Dailey & Wayne, Bob Millar & The Millermen) April 12, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Shirley Bassey) May 2, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Dave Clark Five, Mark Wynter, The Hollies, The Kinks, The Mojos, The Trebletones, Frank Berry) May 9-10, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Chuck Berry, Carl Perkins, King Size Taylor & The Dominos, The Animals, The Nashville Teens, The Swinging Blue Jeans, Karl Denver, Larry Burns, Burn Elliott & The Fennmen, The Other Two) June 16, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Cannonball Aderley) July 18, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Ray Charles & His Orchestra with The Raelets) September 5, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Rolling Stones, Charlie & Inez Foxx,Mike Berry, The Mojos, Billie Davis, Simon Scott, The LeRoys, The Innocents) September 26, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Bill Haley & The Comets, Manfred Mann, The Rockin' Berries, The Untamed Four, Bobby Patrick Big Six, Bob Bain, The Nashville Teens) October 17, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG ("The Big Beat Scene" with The Honeycombs, Millie, Lulu & The Luvers, The Puppetts, The Applejacks, The Beat Merchants, Daryl Quist, The Shouts, Gene Vincent, (compare) Freddie Earle) October 31, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Errol Garner) November 1, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beatles, Mary Wells, The Rustiks, Michael Haslam, Sounds Incorporated, The Remo Four, Tommy Quickly, (compare) Bob Bain) November 14, 1964 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Brenda Lee, John Barry Seven, Manfred Mann, Marty Wilde, Johnny Kidd & The Pirates, The Flee-Rekkers Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders, Heinz, Bern Elliot & The Fenmen) 1965 January 9, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Chuck Berry, Kingsize Taylor & The Dominos, The Moody Blues, The Five Dimensions, Winston G, The Graham Bond Organization. Long John Baldry, (compere) Mike Patto) February 29, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Roy Orbison, The Rockin’ Berries, Marianne Faithful, The Three Quarters, Frank Berry, The Untamed, Cliff Bennett & The Rebel Rousers) February 21, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Duke Ellington Orchestra) March 1, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“The PJ Proby Show” with Brian Poole & The Tremeloes, The Fourmost) March 6, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Art Blakey and Jimmy Guiffre) March 20, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (A“The Tamla Mowtown Show” with The Supremes, Martha and the Vandellas, The Earl Van Dyke Six, George Fame & The Blue Flames, Stevie Wonder, Smokey Robinson & The Miracles, The Temptations) April 16, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Ella Fitzgerald, The Oscar Peterson Trio) May 5, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Beach Boys, Helen Shapiro, Terry Reid, Simon Dupree & The Big Sound) August 14, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Byrds, Donovan, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them, Johnny B Great, Charles Dickens, Ray Cameron) September 24, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Rolling Stones, The Spencer Davis Group, Ray Cameron Unit Four + Two, Charles Dickens & The Habits, The End, The Checkmates) October 9, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Star Scene 65 with The Everly Brothers, Cilla Black, Klaus & Gibson, Paddy, Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas, Lionel Blair & His Kick Dancers, The Alan Elsdon Band, The Marionettes, (Compere) Pete Brady) October 22, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Pitney, Peter & Gordon, Lulu & The Luvers, The Rockin’ Berries, Mike Cotton Sound, The Quiet Five, The Quiet Five, Syd & Eddie (Little & Large) December 11, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beatles Christmas Show with Moody Blues, The Koobas, Beryl Marsden & Steve Aldo, Jerry Stevens, The Paramounts and The Marionettes) 1966 February 4, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Who, The Merseybeats, Graham Bond Organisation Screaming Lord Sutch & The Savages, The Fortunes) February 17, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Pitney, The Troggs, The Loot, Sounds Incorporated, Davis Grant & The Vision, Norman Rowe & The Playboys) March 25, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Roy Orbison, The Walker Brothers, Lulu & the Luvers, The Marionettes, Kim D, The Quotations, (compere) Ray Cameron) August 13, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Radio England’s "Swingin’ 66" Tour with The Small Faces, Dave Berry & The Cruisers, The Koobas, Neil Christian, Crispian St.Peters, Wayne Fontana & The Oppression) August 26, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Sonny & Cher, Les Fleur de Lys, VIPs, Sharon Tandy) September ?, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Yardbirds, Marmalade) September 13, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Small Faces, Millie, The Honeycombs, Lulu & The Luvers) September 27, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Dusty Springfield with The Echoes, Dave Berry, Episode Six, The Settlers, Dave Berry, The Mindbenders, Boz & his Group, The Alan Price Set, The Lovin' Spoonful, (compere) Jeffery Lenner) October 20, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Chris Farlowe & The Thunderbirds, Geno Washington & The Ram Jam Band, Eric Burden & The New Animals, The Georgie Fame Band, Eyes of Blue) November 6, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys, Lulu & The Luvers, David & Jonathon, Sounds Incorporated, The Golden Brass, Jerry Stevens) November 13, 1966 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“The Star Scene Tour” with The Walker Brothers, The Troggs, Dave Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick & Tich, The Creation) 1967 February 17, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Pitney, Badfinger, The Troggs, Sounds Incorporated, David Garrick,The Loot, Normie Rowe & The Playboys) March 3, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Roy Orbison, The Small Faces, The Jeff Beck Group, The Settlers, Paul & Barry Ryan, PP Arnold, Robb Storme Group) March 17, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“The Stax Review” Otis Reading, Sam & Dave, Booker T & The MG’s, Eddie Floyd, Carla Thomas, Arthur Conley, The Mar-keys, Emperor Rosko) March 23, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Hollies, The Spencer Davis Group, Paul Jones, The Tremeloes, Richard Kent Style, The Young Idea, (Compere) Dave Butler) March 31, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Walker Brothers, Englebert Humperdink, Cat Stevens, Jimi Hendrix Experience, Californians, Quotations, Nick Jones) May 5, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys, Helen Shapiro, The Nite People, Simon Dupree & The Big Sound, Terry Reid with Peter Jay & The Jaywalkers, The Marionettes, Alan Field) October 4, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Young Rascals, Traffic, Art, The Vanilla Fudge, Jeffery Lenner, Tomorrow Feat. Keith West) October 14, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“The Soul Explosion Tour”. Sam & Dave, Percy Sledge, Arthur Conley, Eddie Floyd, Booker T & The MG’s, Linda Carr, Little Charles, Sam Baker) November 4, 1967 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Tom Jones, Kathy Kirby, Ted Heath Orchestra) 1968 April 26, 1968 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Pitney, Status Quo, Simon Dupree and the Big Sound, Amen Corner, Don Partridge, Lucus and The Mike Cotton Sound) April 27, 1968 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Georgie Fame & The Blue Flames, Status Quo) October 4, 1968 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Scott Walker, The Love Affair, Casuals, Tommy James & The Shondells The Paper Dolls, The Ronnie Scott Orchestra, The Gunn) December 8, 1968 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys, Vanity Fare, Eclection, Roger "Twiggy" Day, Barry Ryan, Bruce Channel) December 15, 1968 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Chuck Berry) 1969 February 21, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Pitney, The Iveys, Mike Quinn, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, Marmalade, Lucus & The Mike Cotton Sound) May 11, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Aretha Franklin) June 22, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys, Rainbow People, Marmalade) September 12, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys) November 7, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Cliff Richards, The Shadows) December 9, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys, Paul Ravere and The Raiders) 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Amen Corner) 1970 February 11, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (“Soul Together Tour” with Sam & Dave, Joe Tex, Arthur Conley, Clarence Carter) March 20, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Gene Pitney, Badfinger, Clodagh Rogers, Satisfaction, Johnny Hackett) May 2, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Kinks, The Dave Clark Five, The Hollies, Mark Wynter, The Tremeloes, The Mojos) May ?, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Chuck Berry, The Swinging Blue Jeans, Manfred Mann) June 11, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Woody Herman Orchestra) October 29, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (Louis Armstrong) November 8, 1970 The theatre is renamed “The Odeon” Finsbury Park December 11, 1970 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Beach Boys, The Flame) 1971 August 14, 1971 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (The Byrds, Rita Coolidge) September 18, 1971 Closed as a cinema by Rank cinema organisation. The last films shown were “Gorgo” and “Twisted Nerve” Taken over by “Sundancer” consortium managed by John Morris and renamed: THE RAINBOW THEATRE November 4-5, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Who, Quiver. The Who open the new Rainbow Theatre. A chorus line of dancers precedes the show and Keith goes into the audience to yell for The Who to come on. Pete wears a silver lamé jump suit with the Rainbow Theatre logo on the back. At the end of the show the chorus line comes back out and The Who join them for a few high kicks) November 7, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Alice Cooper, Arthur Brown's Kingdom Come, Roger Rustin Spear) November 11, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (A Free Concert. Barclay James Harvest, Chicago Climax, East of Eden, Marc-Almond) November 12-13, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Mountain, Wishbone Ash, Gordon Haskell) November 14, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Mott the Hoople, Stoneground, Peace) November 15, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Argent, Climax Chicago, Duffy Power) November 19, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Osibisa, Gong) November 20, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Glastonbury Fayre Benefit concert with Bronco, Gypsy, Bridget St John, Mick Greenwood, Formerly Fat Harry, Fanny. A benefit show to pay off the debts incurred by that year's Glastonbury Fayre) November 23-24, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Theodorakis conducts Theodorakis) November 26, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Family, Terry Reid, America) November 27, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (“Saturday Morning Pictures” featuring Stray at 10am) November 27, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Fairport Convention) December 2-4, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Freddie King, The Grease Band, Leon Russell, Beggars Opera. Eric Clapton joined Freddie King on the last night) December 8, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Melanie) December 10-11, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Frank Zappa & The Mothers of Invention. 11th cancelled after Trevor Howell, the jealous boyfriend of a female Zappa fan, pushed Zappa off stage into the orchestra pit. Zappa broke his leg and ankle in several places and suffered a fractured scull. Recuperation would involve nine months in a wheelchair and three more in a surgical brace) December 15, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Doris Troy, The Roy Young Band, Rufus Thomas) December 17-18, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Joan Baez, Mimi Farina) December 19, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Centipede, Patto, B.B.Blunder, Zoot Money) December 22, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Joan Baez, Mimi Farina) December 22, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Lindisfarne) December 23, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Curved Air, Skid Row, The National Head Band, Nick Pickett) December 26, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Tyrannosaurus Rex) December 27-31, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Chipperfield’s Circus. (27th/28th - 3 shows, 2pm, 5pm & 8pm, 29th/30th - 2 shows, 5pm & 8pm) December 31, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (Cancelled. Jim Watson Tribute Night) 1972 January 1 & 3-8, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Chipperfield's Circus, 2 shows each day 5pm & 8pm, extra 2pm show on the 1st & 8th) January 14-15, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Yes, Heads Hands & Feet, Shawn Philips) January 16-17, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Byrds, Tranquility) January 20, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Kinks) January 21-22, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Jimmy & Vella, Cat Mother & FILM: Jimi plays Berkley) January 23, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Curtis Mayfield, Bloodstone) January 27-28, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Isaac Hayes) January 29-30, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Mountain, The Jimmy McCullough Band) February 4-5, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Poco, Billy Preston, Gallagher & Lyle) February 6, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Edgar Broughton Band, Dave Ellis) February 10-12, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Faces, Aston, Gardner & Dyke, Byzantium) February 17-19, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Pink Floyd) February 20, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Jack Bruce Band, Rahsaan Roland Kirk & the Vibration Society) February 21, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Chicken Shack, The Savoy Brown Blues Band) February 25-26, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Steve Miller Band, Tim Hardin, Young & Renshaw) March 1, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Kinks) March 3, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Desmond Decker & The Aces, The Pioneers, Bruce Ruffin, Nicky Thomas) March 4, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Osibisa, Fella Ransome Kuti, Afro 70 with Ginger Baker) March 5, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Roy Harper, Helen Reddy) March 7, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Al Stewart) March 10-11, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Humble Pie, Hookfoot, Trapeze) March 12, 1972 Theatre closes March 12, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: Soft Machine) March 18, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: Mungo Jerry, Alice Cooper & Freddie King) March 24-25, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: Chuck Berry) March 26, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: Groundhogs) April 7, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: Steve Miller Band) April 18, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: ELO) April 28, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (CANCELLED: Allman Bros, J.Giles Band) 'The Rainbow Theatre in London's Finsbury Park - acclaimed, as Britain's leading rock centre during its brief four-month span until it closed down in early March - is to re-open shortly. The lease on the premises has been acquired by a specially formed company called Biffo run by Chris Wright and Terry Ellis, who are also the bosses of the Chrysalis organisation. Artists and groups recording for the Chrysalis label, or handled for management or agency by Chrysalis, will be among the first attractions featured at the re-born Rainbow. These include Jethro Tull, Ten Years After, Procol Harum, Cat Stevens, Black Sabbath and Edgar Broughton.'NME Front page 27th May 1972 May 29, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (National Rock/Folk Contest) June 30-July 1, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Deep Purple, Silverhead. Re-Opening Shows) July 21-22, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Joe Cocker & The Chris Stanton Band, Patto, Gerry Lockran) July 29, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Slade, Juicy Lucy, Max Merritt & The Meteors) August 12, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Free) August 13, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Hawkwind, Man, Keith Christmas, Magic Muscle, Beryl Billabong & The Sheilas DJ Andy Dunkley. 2,000 people without tickets storm the side door and get in free) August 16-18, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (David Bowie Rehearsals) August 19-20, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (David Bowie, Roxy Music, Lloyd Watson. Procol Harum's Matthew Fisher played a Steinway Grand piano at these gigs, but was behind a curtain so the audience couldn't see him, he was only introduced at the end of the second night to take a bow!) August 30, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (David Bowie) September 17, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Stephen Stills/Manassas) September 22, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Procol Harum, The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, Pro Art Singers) September ?, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Jackie Wilson & The Sweetest Feeling, Black Faith, The Marvels) October 1, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Jimmy Cliff) October 7, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Stone the Crows, Tennent and Morrison) October 13, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Chairmen of The Board, William Bell, Arthur Conley) October 14-15, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Mott The Hoople, Home) October 21, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Kinks, The Mike Cotton Brass) October 27, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Ralph McTell, Natual Acoustic Band) November 2-3, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Ten Years After, Frankie Miller and Brinsley Schwarz) November 4, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Osmonds) November 5, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Ralph McTell) November 8-9, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (The Osmonds) November 10-11, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Slade, Thin Lizzy, Suzi Quatro) November 18, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Wishbone Ash) November 25, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (FILM: Pink Floyd at Pompeii) December 2, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Duke Ellington) December 3, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Barclay James Harvest with Orchestra, Camel, Spyrogyra) December 9, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Ron Reizer’s All star “Tommy” show featuring The Who, Rod Stewart, Ringo Starr, Peter Sellers, Steve Winwood, Maggie Bell, Bill Oddie, Elkie Brooks, Richie Havens, Richard Harris & the London Symphony Orchestra) December 13, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (King Crimson, Lloyd Watson) December 14-16, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Yes, Badger) December 22, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (Groundhogs, Stray, Gentle Giant) December 23-24, 1972 Rainbow, London, ENG (David Bowie) 1973 March 23, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (Electric Light Orchestra, Thin Lizzy) April 17-18, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (Captain Beefheart) May 3, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (John Mayall, Michael Chapman) May 4-5, 1973 Rainbow, London, ENG (Focus) 1974 June 1, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG (“Return of Doctor Dream” featuring Kevin Ayers, with Nico, John Cale, Brian Eno, Mike Oldfield, Robert Wyatt, The Soporifics)